This invention relates generally to bearings. More particularly, this invention is a new bearing and a new method of making the bearing which is particularly adapted for a use on a shaft which deflects due to side loading.
For certain uses, drawn cup bearings are press-fitted into housings in order to position the bearings as well as insure roundness and proper bore size of the assembled bearing. Currently, drawn cup bearings are used to support the shaft pinion gears used in the gear cases of engines such as the two cycle engines. The pinion gear shaft is subject to side loading and thus results in severe bending of the shaft. When a standard roller bearing is used, the shaft contacts only one end of each roller rather than spread its load along the length of the roller. This, of course, places undesired limitations on the bearing life.
In an attempt to provide contact along the length of the roller in the past, the outside diameter of the bearing cup has been ground to a tapered surface. This tapered surface allows the bearing cup to tilt to a cocked orientation relative to the bearing housing, allowing the rollers to conform to the deflected shaft. Since an additional outside diameter grinding of the bearing cup is required with the conventional method of making the bearing cup, the cost of the cup is increased.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.